A Gentleman always walks the Lady home
by Ford.Ye.Fiji
Summary: A little Christmas one-shot about the Doctor and Rose. Modern AU based off of a tumblr post. Merry Christmas! Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.


**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone!**

Rose checked her watch again. It's been about an hour now. She sighed and looked outside at the freshly fallen snow. This wasn't how she'd imagined her Christmas date going. She'd spent the morning with her mother and a few friends, before going on a date with Jimmy Stone. They're relationship had already been on rocky ground and for the past couple of weeks she'd felt as if he was trying to break up with her. She hadn't expected him to stand her up. He was a git, and he did tend to get drunk with his friends, but he was all she had.

Rose smoothed her blond hair away from her face and adjusted her nice black dress as the door tingled and she looked over, hoping to see Jimmy.

It was an elderly couple.

The ginger waitress chose at that moment to sidle over and inquire if she'd like to order. Rose politely refused stating that she was waiting for someone.

The waitress approached her three more times, each half hour. The other people sitting in the restaurant kept throwing glances at her. Another hour passed, and those glances turned apologetic and sympathetic.

Rose hunched further down in her seat. She had been here three hours now. There was no point waiting any longer. Rose fought the urge to cry and leaned down to pick up her purse from the floor. She sat back up and her eyes widened as a strange man sat down in front of her before explaining loudly,

"I'm so sorry I'm late, honey, traffic is crazy right now."

Rose fought a look of confusion as the man leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, "My names John Smith, just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn't bother to show up is a blooming prick."

Rose eyed the man. He was being kind, his eyes didn't hold any pity- more apology, as if he was responsible for Jimmy. Besides, he was really cute. Rose cracked the first genuine smile of the evening, "Alright."

The ginger waitress returned and frowned at John before saying to Rose, "Ready to order now?"

"Um, yeah, the chips and vinegar please?"

The ginger waitress nodded before turning to the man who was trying to avoid the ginger's gaze, "Oi! Spaceman, what would you like?" Was that Rose's imagination or did he blush?

"Er, the special please."

Rose gave an inquiring look at him and he mouthed, "My cousin." Rose giggled and mouthed back, "You work here?"

He nodded vigorously.

The rest of the Christmas evening passed in laughter and flirtatious glances. The waitress, who Rose learned was Donna Noble, was boisterous and teasing. They stayed long after many people had left, but at about eleven-fifty Donna kicked them both out with a parting, "Kiss her you fool!" Hissed at her cousin.

Now she and John Smith stood outside, their breaths coming in tiny puffs and freshly fallen snow crunching under their feet.

"So is this sort of a normal thing, picking up women from their absent dates?"

John grinned, "Nope, only do this for you Rose Tyler." He tapped her red nose and she gave him another grin.

"Why for me?"

John sobered slightly and then, "Because you were lonely- and about to cry. No one should be crying on Christmas... And, maybe because you're gorgeous."

Rose giggled at his comment which had banished the somber moment. She clutched her heavy winter coat tighter and opened her mouth to speak, just as John's face lit up like a little kid's and he pointed at the sky.

"Look, Rose!"

Rose looked up and gasped. Big fluffy snowflakes, the ones that are perfect for snowmen and such, were fluttering to the icy ground. John grinned and took a hold of her.

Rose smiled, "It's beautiful."

She stared at John standing there in his long tan trench coat, and strange brown pinstriped suit and cream trainers, grinning as he watched the snow fall. John turned to look at her and Rose acted on impulse.

For a split second, Rose was afraid that her kiss was going to be rejected, he didn't respond. Rose pulled back to see him breathing heavily.

"I- I'm sorry. I don't know what-"

Rose never finished her sentence, her lips captured by his. He pulled away a minute later, and spoke with a half-grin, "Sorry, it's impolite to kiss a lady on their first date."

"Well, I suppose we'll hafta wait till the second one then, _Sir_ Smith."

"Why, is that an invitation, _Dame_ Rose?"

Rose giggled, "Definitely... Walk me home?"

"A gentleman always walks the lady home." John retorted.

Rose laughed all the way back to her flat.


End file.
